totaldramasujirafandomcom-20200214-history
List of Demons
Here is a comprehensive list of all the demons that appeared in Total Drama Sujira. Notice that nearly all of them were only mentioned in Total SujiAguupin, and even some of these beings were "fake". List Evil Total Drama Sujira *Aan: A lightning-type demon that first appeared in episode 7 ("You've Met with a Terrible Fate... Of Lightning!"); Voice actors: Hiroyuki Yoshino (Japan), Haley Joel Osment (English; VIZ Media), Michael Yurchak (English; Bandai Entertainment) *Abra: A psychic-type demon which first appeared in episode 5 ("Whaddya Know? The Sujira Team Has Formed at Last!"); Voice actors: Takaya Kuroda (Japan), Keith Szarabajka (English; VIZ Media), Fred Tatasciore (English; Bandai Entertainment) *Abyss: A blood-type demonstress who first appeared during episode 12 ("Duh, Me No Speaky Engrish. Try Talking Backwards, Please"), along with Daemonria and the actual Gola. While not the leader of the Demon Four, Abyss is quite bossy and acts slightly sarcastic, to the point of being overconfident. She tends to argue frequently with Daemonria because of his attitude; Voice actors: Hoko Kuwashima (Japanese), Brina Palencia (English; VIZ Media), Lauren Landa (English; Bandai Entertainment) *Astro: This space-type demon made his first appearance in episode 8 ("Apollo 18 is a Disgusting Place to Visit. I Should Know"); Voice actors: Ayumi Fujimura (Japanese), Philece Sampler (English; VIZ/Bandai) *Assza: A stealth-type demon who appeared during episode 14 ("This Isn't Metal Gear Paradise, You Buffoons. It's Death!") Note that the two 's's' in his name are silent, as his name is meant to be pronounced as "Ace-zaa"; Voice actors: Kong Kuwata (Japan), Joe Ochman (English; VIZ/Bandai) *Aven: A nightmare-type demon who appeared during episode 15 ("Give Up your Lives or Face the Almighty Wrath of the Demons"); Voice actors: Shigeru Chiba (Japan), Leonard Nimoy (English; VIZ Media), Douglas Rye (English; Bandai Entertainment) *Auros: A ninja-type demonstress who appeared in episode 24 ("All Fanboys Rejoice! A Ninja Arrives!"); Voice actors: Sakura Nogawa (Japanese), Mariya Ise (Japanese; stand-in), Michelle Ruff (English; VIZ/Bandai) *Bbara: A samurai-type demon who appeared in episode 16 ("Split Personalities are Usually the Most Original... By Six Minutes, Anyway"); Voice actors: Takashi Nakamura *Bonerrow: A skeleton-type demon who appeared in episode 33 ("Cleanliness is Not Next to Heterochromia-ness. Whatever that Means"); Voice actors: Joji Yanami *Daemonria: A bug-type demon who first appeared in episode 12 ("Duh, Me No Speaky Engrish. Try Talking Backwards, Please"), alongside Abyss and Gola. Daemonria is known to be extremely sadistic, hungry for human flesh, and very quick to anger, which contrasts with Abyss's sarcastic/bossy attitude. These two also tend to argue from time to time. Despite his highly negative attitude, Daemonria is at least respectable to Gola, something Abyss and Knuckler (although secretly) don't harbor at all; Voice actors: Kotaro Watanabe (Japanese), Nobuyuki Hiyama (Japanese; stand-in), Steven Blum (English; VIZ/Bandai) *Gola: An ogre-type demon who first appeared in episode 12 ("Duh, Me No Speaky Engrish. Try Talking Backwards, Please"), with Abyss and Daemonria. Gola, despite being portrayed as the burly and strong one of the group, is actually a noble and quite reserved leader of the Demon Four. He respects the power of humans unlike several other demons, and doesn't exactly like killing off his enemies. Daemonria respects his leadership skills and prowess, yet Abyss is very aggravated at him and Knuckler seems to not like Gola because he scares him. Episode 12 was actually Gola's official debut starring, with episode 1 ("We Are Sujira! Yeah Yeah, And We Beat the Crap Outta Nerdragers") being more of a goof, since a "different" Gola appeared with an overly humorous attitude, and was already killed after only six minutes in the episode (as stated by Kazumi Usimora); Voice actors: Daisuke Gori (Japanese), Kentaro Ito (Japanese; stand-in for more recent works), Reuben Langdon (English; VIZ Media), Paul St. Peter (English; Bandai Entertainment) *Knuckler: This fighting-type demon first debuted in episode 2 ("Neko Madness is Too Cute and Lovable! ~Nyaa!") Despite being a demon at that, he is quick to frighten and can be somewhat nervous in a battle, to the point of where Abyss and Daemonria violently chastise him for how he fares in combat. Unlike the rest of the Demon Four '''members, Knuckler appeared pretty early; Voice actors: Miyu Irino (Japanese), Michael Sinterniklaas (English; VIZ/Bandai) *Rufert: A clown-type demon who appeared in episode 46 ("No Clowning Around Yet! The Circus of Anime Hasn't Opened, Yet... And I Said 'Yet' Twice! Oh, There I Go Again"); Voice actors: Kappei Yamaguchi(Japanese), Doug Stone (English; VIZ/Bandai) *Hebiking: A snake-type demonstress who appeared in episode 40 ("We Think It's Time To Wrap this Up!"); Voice actors: Junko Noda (Japanese), Laura Bailey (English; VIZ/Bandai) *Boo: A ghost-type demon who appeared in episode 26 ("It Seems All of You Don't Stand a GHOST of a Chance. I Stole That from 4Kids!"); Voice actors: Wataru Hatano (Japanese), Wally Wingert (English; VIZ/Bandai) *Wave: An aqua-type demon who appeared in episode 22 ("C'mon In! The Water's Juuuuuuust Fine..."). Note that this demon is apparently left with an ambiguous gender; Voice actors: Megumi Hayashibara (Japanese), Mari Devon (English; VIZ/Bandai) *Ivy: A grass-type demon who appeared in episode 4 ("Fight Interrupted! They Say the Grass is Always Greener"); Voice actors: Fumihiko Tachiki (Japanese), Anthony Landor (English; VIZ/Bandai) *MAR: The main antagonist for the majority of '''Total Drama Sujira. While not initially a demon in terms of appearance, he still has a personality and rather unorthodox energy you will find fitting for one. While he first appeared in episode 1 ("We Are Sujira! Yeah Yeah, And We Beat the Crap Outta Nerdragers!"), this wasn't his official appearance, as he used a young boy (Nagi) as a host in the first half, and immediately after showed his true form. As the series progresses, MAR turned out to be Ryo's older and more cockier brother, Bakura, and sides with Team Sujira after a while; Voice actors: Kazuhiko Inoue (Japanese), Nobuhiko Okamoto (Japanese; stand-in), Richard Ian Cox (English; VIZ), Michael Reisz (English; Bandai) *Skull King: This undead warrior is primarily the main antagonist during the Skull King arc. Despite his name only being "Skull King", in the anime, he prefers to be called The Almighty Skull King. Calculating and selfish, he needed Hydraken and Freyark's hidden powers to open up a vortex that turns the whole world into a slavery. Unfortunately, he was killed by Ryo Tetsumaki who shared half his energy with a weak Hydraken; Voice actors: Chafurin (Japanese), Simon Prescott (English; VIZ/Bandai) *Sogeki: A claw-type demon who appeared in episode 48 ("Someone Let the Cat Out of the Bag! Go Get Another One"); Voice actors: Kenji Takahashi (Japanese), Neil Kaplan (English; VIZ/Bandai) *Disk: A cyborg-type demon who appeared in episode 60 ("Double Trouble! Rhyming Has Never Been Better") alongside Kai; Voice actors: Hiroki Yasumoto (Japanese), Joe Romersa (English; VIZ/Bandai) *Kai: A cyborg-type demonstress who appeared in episode 60 ("Double Trouble! Rhyming Has Never Been Better") alongside Disk; Voice actors: Yayoi Jinguji (Japanese), Ali Hillis (English; VIZ/Bandai) Total SujiAguupin *Dark Gola: A younger "Dark" version of Gola. This replica was of course created by Total SujiAguupin's main antagonist, Dark Ryo. Dark Gola is no different from the original aside from the different skin color and more savage techniques; Voice actors: Daisuke Ishiwatari (Japanese; Daisuke is also the main composer of the anime), Dave Wittenberg (English; VIZ/Bandai) *Dark Kazumi: A "Dark" replica of the original Kazumi Usimora. Unlike the other Dark counterparts, Dark Kazumi (alongside Dark Ryo) was created by Reika Tatsumoto as a little girl. At the time, the two were both kindhearted and honest, but a virus later made them into uncaring and ruthless enemies. Dark Kazumi's appearance is like the original, minus the different color of skin. Her behavior, on the other hand, is completely different: instead of being an otaku-related obsessor and somewhat playful girl, Dark Kazumi is uncaring, maniacal, and prone to throwing fits of childish laughter; Voice actors: Ayana Taketatsu (Japanese), Aoi Yuuki (Japanese; stand-in for more recent works), Kari Wahlgren (English; VIZ Media), Cristina "Vee" Valenzuela (English; Bandai Entertainment) *Giroga Kagutsuchi: The main antagonist during Total SujiAguupin's''' '''Sujira Battle Tournament arc. Very crafty and sophisticated, this figure's role is akin to some sort of dictator. His personal reasons for founding the Sujira Battle Tournament in the first place was so he would be able to erase humanity in a flash, with the competitors not knowing what happened. Lo and behold, however, he became deceased due to having tuberculosis (Giroga was thought to have either committed suicide or took antidepressants in the manga), in which he used to enjoy apples. Kagutsuchi has never been seen fighting either, but if one were to guess, then he would be about as powerful (if not more than) as Dark Ryo; Voice actors: Norio Wakamoto (Japanese), Michael McConnohie (English) Good *Hydraken, Demon God of Sky: He is one of the Ancient Demons possessing the element of air (differentiating itself from wind) and also Ryo Tetsumaki's demon partner. Hydraken first appeared in episode 12 ("Duh. Me No Speaky Engrish. Try Talking Backwards, Please") as an unknown voice who constantly bothered Ryo, and appeared fully in episode 18 ("Enter Hydraken: A Demon With No Tolerance For Sitcoms And Toilet Humor"). It can be assumed that Hydraken has at least lived for generations, like the other Ancient Demons. At first, Hydraken was rather mischievous and flirty, usually playing around with the enemies before defeating them. However after being defeated by Ryo in episode 19 ("Hydraken Joined the Party! Will We All See His Flamboyance Come Out On Top?"), Hydraken assists the latter and clings onto him, constantly calling him 'Ryo-dono' and 'Ryo-kun'. Hydraken is also very flamboyant (i.e. speaking in a young girl's voice, affectionately kissing Ryo on the cheek at one point in the series), but when the situation calls, becomes hardworking and makes much more intellectual theories and thoughts. Also flirts with Xiaomu for the majority of Total SujiAguupin. His design resembles a humanoid bat; Voice actors: Ryo Horikawa (Japanese; Drama CD), Akeno Watanabe (Japanese; TV series and other works excluding live-action film), Kousuke Toriumi (Japanese dub; live-action film), David Reale (English; VIZ), Liam O'Brien (English; Bandai)